


Inkspun

by snickerdoodlles



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Works Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlles/pseuds/snickerdoodlles
Summary: Ch14: Late NightCana and Juvia, with too much work between them.archive for my FT drabbles, prompt fills, and more [[backdated]]List:+01. Level: Scum (Gajevy Dystopian AU)+02. Night Sky (Gajevy)+03. Single Means Safe (Juvana)+04. High Wire (NaLu, Ch416 AU)+05. In With the New (Ch416 AU, Laxus-centric)+06. Show Me (Juvana)+07. Apple Cider Kisses (Simza)+08. Whiteout (NaLuLi)+09. Rain Woman (Juvana)+10. Absolutely (Gruvia)+11. Not Obvious But Oh So Right (Juvana)+12. Guardian Angel (Juvana)+13. Missed You (Juvana)+14. Late Night (Juvana)
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet/Simon, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Juvia Lockser & Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar & Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Level: Scum (Gajevy Dystopian AU Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going nuts not having a complete archive of all my writings, so i'm making this. it'll have a lot of drabbles and various tumblr one-shots, but also excerpts from longer WIPs. i'm v much no longer in FT, so i'm not going to be returning to them as FT stories. but i wrote a lot for this fandom, and a lot more that wasn't shared. a lot of my FT writing is 5+ years old, so i will also be closing my eyes as i hit post on these
> 
> first one is the prologue to my gajevy dystopian au. i had a lot of fun planning and writing this one, even if i hadn't ever gotten it to the point where it was ready to post as its own story

Gajeel tapped his fingers against the cashier’s desk while glaring at the glowing screen in front of him. People in glittering clothes with bright smiles glided across the screen, sparkling fountains and green, green trees occasionally flickering into view in the background.

“Stupid Greenies,” Gajeel grumbled. “Stupid Greenies with their stupid air bubble and their stupid water pumps and their stupid plants and-”

“Gajeel.”

Gajeel snapped his mouth shut and turned his glare over his shoulder. Juvia came into view and he flinched at her sickly visage, the harsh yellow light washing out her dark skin and dulling her blue hair to a limp green. A different face, one with similar blue hair and the same smile came to mind, the ashy face briefly replacing Juvia’s. Gajeel coughed past the lump in his throat and shook his head to get rid of the image, waving in greeting.

Juvia smiled softly and Gajeel tried to ignore the way his heart thumped erratically in his chest. “Juvia doesn’t think you should be watching that.”

Gajeel snorted and glared at the bright screen. “I should just smash the damn thing.”

Juvia rubbed his shoulders soothingly. “You know we could never afford that fine.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. The damn Greenies can’t have anyone interfering with their preening time,” Gajeel grumbled. His frown deepened and he looked over his shoulder at Juvia. “And what do you mean ‘we’?”

Juvia grinned. “As if Juvia would let you handle that on your own. You need to eat.”

Gajeel’s lips quirked and he twisted around to face her, automatically tuning out the telly's drone behind him.”You got any good news or are you just here to keep my misery company?”

Juvia rolled her eyes, despite the way her lips twitched. “Juvia’s never miserable.” She ignored Gajeel’s snort and gestured to the oddly empty water shop. “Mr. Porla tapped into a Greenie pipe. Sol and Aria are managing it and Totomaru is gathering the decoys for the two o’clock sweep.”

Gajeel sighed and dropped his chin on the counter. “So we’re stuck here ‘til eight?”

Juvia shook her head. “Ten.” She rubbed his shoulder sympathetically at his whine. “The guards got held up in the yellow district. A farmer was busted for not reporting a broken water pipe.”

Gajeel winced. “Who do we know in yellow again?”

“Just Sol,” Juvia murmured. “And he’s getting a bonus today. But yellow’s gonna flock the waterhole to stock up before Mr. Porla reports the pipe.”

Gajeel groaned. “That why we’re working so late?”

Juvia nodded. “At least you and Juvia get good bonuses.”

Gajeel snarled. “These aren’t fucking  _ bonuses _ .”

Juvia opened her mouth to refute him but nothing came out. She sat there gaping for a minute before snapping her mouth shut. Her lips twisted into a pasted smile. “Gajeel.”

Gajeel grunted.

“Juvia’s tired of being the optimistic one.” Her breath came out shaky and her fingers knotted together. “So, so tired.”

Gajeel’s eyes flicked towards Juvia and he flinched at the strain in Juvia’s face, cringing at her shaking shoulders. She blinked furiously and Gajeel flinched at the tears building in the corners of her eyes, mentally berating himself for contributing to them. Gajeel shoved his cynical thoughts out of his head and wrapped his arm around Juvia’s shoulders, pulling her close.

Juvia slumped against him and tucked her head into the crook of his neck, her hot tears burning against his neck. She shuddered against him and Gajeel swallowed as the guilt churned in his stomach.

“I’ll stop with the cynicism.”

Juvia said nothing, merely taking deep breaths to calm herself. Gajeel squeezed her shoulders and buried his nose in her greasy hair for comfort, refusing to budge until Juvia’s breath evened out.

“Tell Juvia a lie.”

Gajeel blinked. “What?”

Juvia curled closer. “Tell Juvia a lie. Something beautiful, something good.”

Gajeel sighed. “Juvia…”

Juvia shuddered, her hand curling into his shirt. “Please,” she whispered.

_ She’s your support. Return the favor _ . 

Gajeel picked at his jeans, completely at loss for what to say. He had always prided himself on telling the truth exactly how it was, no rose-tinted goggles or romanticism to be found. 

(The Council may pride itself on tearing down dreams, but it couldn’t take away something that didn’t exist.)

But Juvia had asked for a lie.

His eyes flicked over to the telly, the gilded image making his nose curl and bile rise like normal.

“Juvia.”

Juvia twisted her head and stared at him with dull, red-rimmed eyes.

“One day, we’ll be up there with the Greenies. We’ll have more water and food and air than we’ll know what to do with." Gajeel took a deep breath, something burning in his gut. He glared at the screen, the glittering upper levels mocking like usual. "We’ll have so much Juvia, so much more than what we have now. Our house will overflow with our riches and then we’ll share it with everyone in the lower levels like the bleedin’ hearts we are.”

Gajeel let his head fall to the side, his cheek pressing against Juvia's hair. "We'll have  _ so _ much," he murmured. 

Juvia snorted but Gajeel felt her smile against his shoulder. “Juvia likes that dream.”

The screen sparkled in front of him. Gajeel frowned at it, the bright videos parading the Greenies' lifestyle as though it were something he could reach if he stretched out  _ just _ far enough. “It’s not a dream.”

“Huh?”

Gajeel looked down at Juvia, her dark blue eyes wide. Her face was ashy and the harsh, ugly yellow lighting made her look like the patients holed up in their level’s pathetic excuse of a hospital. His mother’s tired eyes danced before his mind and Gajeel’s knuckles turned white as his fingers tightened around Juvia’s shoulders, whispers of  _ never again, never again, lose no one else, never again _ echoed in his head. He took a deep breath and his stomach clenched, something hardening inside of him.

“It’s not a dream Juvia. It’s a promise.”


	2. Night Sky (Gajevy)

Gajeel had never cared about the stars before. He was far more interested in the issues surrounding him on the ground--physical things he could hold, problems he could actually solve. Why would he care about some balls of gas people liked to admire or wish upon?

( _ besides, they were always so fleeting _ )

But then he met Levy, who had freckles like the midnight sky had constellations. The Pleiades danced on her forearm, Delphinus winked from her knee. The Zodiac dotted her back and the Milky Way splashed along her shoulders and cheeks.

Balls of gas might not interest Gajeel but with Levy, who had the galaxy printed across her skin, he couldn’t reach the stars soon enough.

( _ and maybe these stars won’t disappear come morning _ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best thing i've ever written tbh  
> [original](https://thecookiemonster77.tumblr.com/post/128515684524/night-sky)


	3. Single Means Safe (Juvana)

Sometimes, when Juvia’s not careful, her eyes will stray to Cana and stay far too long.

She doesn’t mean to, honestly! But Cana’s loud and boisterous, she lights up the room with such beauty that it’s hard to look away. Cana’s just so friendly and pretty and the way she smiles makes Juvia’s heart flutter wonderfully in her chest. It’s even worse now because Juvia’s usual distraction, Gray, is out on a mission with Team Natsu right now. 

Juvia frowns. Gray’s not as cold now and it terrifies Juvia. He’s supposed to be reliably callous and distant--no hint of a relationship forming. Juvia can deal with that. Actually, she wants that. 

Single means safe.

Cana laughs and distracts Juvia from her thoughts. Juvia quickly finds Cana amongst the crowd again and her eyes follow Cana’s relaxed form, dragging upwards as Cana’s chest shakes from laughing. Juvia squeaks slightly when she realizes what she’s doing and snaps her eyes upward, only to meet Cana’s sparkling eyes and flushed face.

Juvia freezes in mortification but Cana just smirks and curls her finger. Juvia gulps as Cana’s eyes darken, her sultry look pinning Juvia in place. Her gut twists pleasurably, making Juvia’s knees feel like water--literally.

Juvia jumps out of her seat, her legs wobbling, and runs to the guild doors. She can’t stay here if Cana’s going to look like  _ that _ . In fact, she should go see if Gray’s back because maybe then Cana won’t haunt her every thought. She pauses at the guild doors and looks over her shoulder one last time.

Cana had fallen backwards on her table, her side facing Juvia. Juvia gulps as Cana takes a deep breath and she tears her eyes away from her breasts and instead admires the way Cana’s dark, shiny locks tumble over smooth tan skin and golden wood. Juvia sees Cana’s eyes flash and meet hers and Juvia races out of the guild knowing she’s been caught  _ again _ .

Juvia wills smooth skin and bright eyes out of her head and rushes home, intent on a cool bath. She can’t risk falling any harder for Cana. 

Life’s already shown itself to be too cruel in the love department--Juvia won’t risk something as precious as her heart, no matter how much she likes Cana’s warm laugh and the way she smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original post](https://thecookiemonster77.tumblr.com/post/112661077739/ive-seen-the-way-you-look-at-me-when-you-think-i)


	4. Hire Wire (NaLu Ch416 AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought these ch416 AUs were posted here but i guess i deleted them? haha jokes on past me rip
> 
> written like 12 hours after ch416 had come out and was posted to ffn within 15 minutes of it being finished. you can tell

“Ne, Natsu, I think we’re being dumb.”

Natsu stomped down a guilty flinch and hesitantly peeked over his shoulder at Happy. He chuckled nervously. “Nah, we’re brilliant. What makes you think we’re being dumb?”

Happy stared flatly at him. “We should’ve said goodbye in person. At least to Lucy.”

Natsu flinched before he could stop himself, the guilt turning in his stomach already drowning out any excuses he tried to make. He pouted and turned away from Happy. He wasn’t ready to think about why he couldn’t face Lucy right now, nor how pissed she was going to be when she found that letter. He violently shook his head, trying to get rid of the persistent feeling of doom hanging over his shoulder.

Happy flew in front of him, scowling. “You know she’s going to be mad. Even madder than all those times she’s caught in the drawer with all the lacy stuff.”

Natsu tried smiling nervously, only nerves strained it beyond any hope of believability and a high-pitched giggle escaped him. Happy’s stare grew flatter and Natsu tried waving the feline off. “Don’t worry about it so much. There’s a whole year for her to calm down.”

Happy scowled at him. “Or a year for her to get even madder! Come on Natsu, I miss Lucy already. I want another hug from her.”

Natsu sighed, shoulders slumping. “Look Happy, I miss her already too. But, this is all for their sake! I need to get stronger, before something else comes to destroy Fairy Tail!”

Happy sighed. “I know. But, I was thinking, why couldn’t we stay here? Mongolia's used to us destroying stuff, they won’t get too mad if some trees are leveled every now and then. Plus, we’d still be near--Lucy!”

Natsu jumped slightly from Happy’s shout, the cat already zooming over his shoulder. Natsu yelped and tried to grab his partner’s tail, only to freeze when he noticed Lucy’s red face and heaving form over his shoulder.

And he’s pretty sure she wasn’t red from running to catch him.

She smiled serenely down at Happy, who was clinging to her chest and crying that he had missed her a lot. Which was a bit ridiculous, seeing how it had only been a couple of hours since they had last seen her.

Natsu chuckled weakly and hesitantly edged closer to her, half of mind to grab Happy and run for it. He needed a break and she was the only one capable of stopping him. “Hey Lucy.”

Lucy ignored him and continued to rub Happy’s head soothingly. Which meant Happy was trapped in her arms and it was going to be tricky getting him out. Natsu edged a bit closer, just out of Lucy’s reach.

“So,” Lucy drawled, her eyes hidden in her bangs. “You’re leaving for a year?”

Natsu paused in shock. She was oddly calm about all of this. He had expected tears or rage or hitting or  _ something _ that was more like the firecracker Lucy he loved so much. Not this...cold creature standing in front of him, talking like they were just discussing the weather and hiding those pretty eyes from him. What the heck happened to Lucy?

“Well?”

Natsu frowned. Wasn’t she upset they were leaving? Natsu nodded and mentally kicked himself when he realized she couldn’t see. “Yep.”

“Oh,” she said flatly.

Natsu leaned forward, alarmed. This wasn’t Lucy. She didn’t act like this, she was much more vio-

_ Smack! _

Natsu’s head jerked to the side, Lucy’s harsh slap oddly relieving. Natsu grunted, pouting and rubbing his cheek. As much as he liked that she was acting normal again, those dark, dark raging brown eyes were enough to have him quailing. “And you thought that was  _ acceptable _ !”

Natsu flailed his arms. “I need to get stronger to protect you!”

Lucy’s glare hardened, arms tightening around Happy who was watching the two of them with wide eyes. Lucy gritted her teeth, Natsu and Happy instinctively shrinking away from her. “Dammit Natsu, I am not a damsel in distress! And what do you mean  _ leaving _ to get stronger? I never would have expected such idiocy from  _ you _ .”

Natsu flinched. “Look, I’m going to be going more dangerous quests, the type you hate, I can’t bring you with me.”

If looks could kill, Natsu would be roasting in hell right now. Who knew Lucy was capable of a more murderous look than Erza’s glares? 

“Just because I whine on those missions, doesn’t mean I hate them.” Lucy’s teeth grinding was audible and Natsu winced. Lucy only grinded her teeth when plotting someone’s demise. “Now, unless you come up with a reason for why I shouldn’t drag you back to the guild and put Erza in charge of keeping you here, you’re going to drop this idiotic idea and come back peacefully. Got it?”

Natsu frowned back at her, lips forming a slight pout. “You can’t just order me around.”

Lucy stomped up to Natsu, bringing herself nose to nose with him. “I can and will until you prove to be capable of making life decisions.”

“I am capable of making life decisions!” Natsu protested. “Like leaving for a year long trip. I even stocked up on provisions and cash a couple months beforehand, just in case.”

The air around Natsu dropped several degrees and Natsu froze. Lucy was giving off a deadly aura worthy of Mira’s and it was damn terrifying.

“ _ What _ ?”

Natsu backed up into a tree, trapped. What did he say now?

Lucy’s eyes were hidden underneath her bangs and Happy was shivering from in her arms. Lucy’s head snapped up to glare at him and Natsu could’ve sworn her eyes were red. “You’ve been planning this for  _ months _ ?”

Crap, did he say that out loud?

Lucy stalked up to him, completely trapping him against the tree. “What. The.  _ Hell _ .” Each word was accentuated with a jab to the chest and damn, were her nails sharp. Lucy dug all of her nails into his chest and something snapped.

“Look, fine,” Natsu growled, gripping Lucy’s shoulders and pushing her away. “I need to go on a lot of extremely dangerous jobs and I can’t do that with you there because you’re a trouble magnet that gets into the weirdest situations and then I  _ need _ to help you and can’t think straight and go nuts because of it.” Natsu took a deep breath and looked away from Lucy’s shocked face, glaring at some innocent tree nearby. “It’s not safe for any type of fire mage to completely lose their cool,  _ especially _ a Dragonslayer, and that was the first lesson Igneel ever taught me. I didn’t really think about it until he  _ died _ but I can’t ignore that lesson anymore! So, I need to become stronger which means training, which means away from here-”

_ Smack! _

“Ow! Stop hitting me!”

Lucy huffed and smacked her forehead against his chest, squishing a squirming Happy in between them. “You  _ idiot _ .”

“Hey!”

Lucy smacked his chest and Happy squirmed free, the tickling sensation at odds with the sharp sting and Natsu let out a strained giggle. Lucy narrowed her eyes and dug her nails into Natsu’s bicep, trapping him. “Did you ever think that strength wasn’t the answer? What happens when you come back and see me in a dangerous situation again? Don’t argue,” Lucy said, cutting off Natsu’s protest with a finger on his lips. “You know it will happen, I like my lifestyle too much to give it up. Strength won’t stop you from going nuts again, it’ll just add more fuel to the fire. You need to accept that even if I’m not as strong as you, I can still handle myself.”

“I don’t think you’re weak,” he mumbled around her finger.

Lucy just raised an eyebrow. “Then prove it and stay as my partner. We’re  _ equals _ Natsu. You’re not allowed to run off.”

Natsu pouted sullenly, his lips pressing against her finger, though he did stop fidgeting a bit. Her nails dug into his arm and Natsu stiffened.

“And,” she said slowly, eyes narrowing again. “Mr. I-am-King-of- _ Nakama _ , what on  _ earth _ made you think that  _ leaving _ would make you  _ stronger _ . Of all the idiotic things, I never thought  _ you _ would think that. A family is stronger than an individual, you go to one to become stronger, not leave it!”

_ But it hurts so much more when they leave you then. _

Natsu’s frown twisted into a scowl and he glared over her head. He tensed, honestly ready to make a bolt for it again, but Lucy’s nails dug harder into his arm with one hand and she gently cupped his cheek. Natsu jerked back slightly in confusion but, Lucy followed.

“I know it can hurt.”

Natsu’s nose twitched. Damn her perceptiveness!

“And I’m not saying it won’t. But then you have good times. And the good times…” 

Natsu peeked at Lucy when she trailed off, and all his irritableness and anger drained when he saw her soft smile. She hadn’t smiled like that in a while. His shoulders slumped and she beamed at him, all dimples and squinty eyes.

“The good times are the best treasures in the world!”

Natsu’s head fell back against the tree with a solid  _ thump _ . Dammit, he was supposed to be gone before she tracked him down and made sense with her stupid logic and argument. He sighed before letting Lucy interlace her fingers with him, dragging him gently away from the tree and back to Mongolia. He still felt that he would be better off alone but, well, he never had been able to say no to Lucy and she made a lot of sense. 

He nearly bumped into her when she suddenly stopped. “What?”

Lucy whirled around and smacked him on the chest. Hard.

Natsu’s protest died on his lips when he finally noticed Lucy’s red rimmed eyes. “You are  _ not _ allowed to leave me behind,” Lucy hissed. “We’re partners, through thick and thin.”

Natsu gave her a small smile. “Yeah. Through thick and thin.”

Lucy nodded, whipping back around and marching back to town. Natsu heard a small rustle by him and turned to see Happy flying next to him, smiling smugly. “Oh, shut up.”

Happy’s grin grew. “I told you so.”

Natsu rolled his eyes and Lucy looked over her shoulder. “Told him what?”

Happy flew a circle around her head, a visible spring in his, er, flight. “That he was being dumb.”

Lucy laughed. “Duh.”

Natsu pouted at the two, even if they were completely justified. It’s not his fault Lucy had always been the smarter one.

He was just eternally grateful for it.


	5. In With the New (Ch 416 AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Tenroujima, Mirajane always knew Laxus would make a good guild master. She should've made a bet with Cana over it, she could've used a bit of extra cash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another fic that'd been written on the high of ch416 and posted hot off the press. im posting it now with my eyes closed so i dont have to see

Mirajane sighed as she overlooked the wreck that used to be the guild hall. Rubble was strewn everywhere, shattered glass twinkling on the once familiar landscape. Some of her guildmates were poking around the edges of the crater, half-heartedly pushing the mess into piles. They were all a bit lost at the moment, seeing how Makarov said not to bother rebuilding the guild. What did that even mean?

Mirajane pressed her lips together and turned back to her own pile of rubble. Tears pricked the back of her eyes and she willed them not to fall. It always hurt to see her home destroyed like this and her family and friends scattered. Fairy Tail was family; seeing frowns and silence where there should have been smiles and laughter was heartbreaking.

“Laxus! You need to be resting! Laxus-”

“Um, Laxus, the nurse put  _ me _ in charge of your bed rest. I’m going to get in trouble, so-”

“Oi, Laxus. You forgot your meds!”

A bubble of laughter escaped her lips and Mirajane turned to see Laxus and his familiar entourage walking down the street towards her. Laxus ignored the Thunder God Tribe’s rising voices, pursuing his lips as he looked around at the mess and downtrodden guildmates. He slowly approached her, eyeing the small pile of debris next to her with a slight crinkle on his brow. “Where is everyone?”

“I don’t know.” Mirajane followed Laxus’s gaze as he made one more sweep. “More people should show up soon though. Master did tell everyone to meet him here in about fifteen minutes. Something about a big announcement.”

Laxus nodded. “I thought so. Those three,” he said, hooking his thumb at his entourage, “were talking about it outside my room but didn’t tell me because they thought I was going to leave my hospital bed before the nurses released me.”

The three mages started yelling, their voices mixing into a huge babble of noise and Mirajane giggled. “Well, they weren’t wrong.”

Laxus snorted and sat down on a flat-ish boulder. “I wasn’t staying there anyways. Fussy nurses are the worst, especially when they start giggling and blushing for no reason.”

Mirajane turned and raised an eyebrow at him. “Did that happen when they were changing the bandages on your chest or inspecting your breathing?”

Laxus blinked, startled (though there were few people other than Mirajane who would have noticed this). “How’d you know?”

Mirajane laughed. “Oh Laxus, you’re such a  _ boy _ .”

“Why do I get the feeling I’ve just been insulted?”

Mirajane just smiled and turned away, her smile growing as the crowd around the crater grew. She waved to a couple of the new arrivals and started peeking around their knees, looking for Makarov. She ignored Laxus’s grumbling and the Thunder God Tribe’s increased yammering as the time ticked by, butterflies swirling in her stomach. What was Makarov gathering them all for if they weren’t rebuilding the guild?

A deep cough sounded from her left and Mirajane turned to see Makarov walking up from the crater, Dranbolt trailing after him. Mirajane’s smile slipped away at Makarov’s solemn frown, butterflies swirling harder.

“So brats,” Makarov said, his deep voice missing it’s usual jovial tone. “An era has come to an end.”

Mirajane stiffened and the atmosphere became tense, whispers erupting in the crowd, hushed voices buzzing. What was happening?

Makarov cleared his throat again, glaring at a couple of the louder mages before he continued. “It’s time for you all to fly free. Fairy Tail’s disbanding.”

Mirajane gasped, hands flying to cover her mouth and her eyes watered. Makarov became blurry and her stomach twisted and churned. She choked on her next breath, a tear to escaping. Fairy Tail was  _ disbanding _ ? 

What were she and her siblings going to do now? Fairy Tail was their only home, their only way of  _ life _ . It couldn’t just  _ disband _ .

A snort from behind her jostled Mirajane out of hyperventilating. She whipped around to see Laxus bring his hands into a slow, mocking clap. He raised an eyebrow at his grandfather and smiled tightly. “Really Gramps? If you were trying for humor, it fell a bit short.”

Mirajane whipped her head back around at Makarov’s growl, his age even more pronounced by his scowl. “This isn’t funny.”

Mirajane whipped her head back towards Laxus. “I know,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Makes me wonder why you thought it’d make a good joke.”

Makarov’s face flushed red. “I’m not joking, brat!”

Laxus snorted again and stood up, walking towards Makarov. “Well, unless I’m hearing things, I just heard you say the guild was disbanding. Both are ridiculous, hence my assumption your humor’s gone a bit strange in your old age.”

Everyone in the crowd was dead silent, frozen in trepidation as the air between grandfather and grandson charge with electricity. Mirajane’s breath caught in her throat as Makarov’s scowl went impossibly deep, craggy frown lines marring his face. “Laxus,” he growled, warning evident in his voice.

“What?” Laxus asked, exasperated. “You’re the one who always natters on about how Fairy Tail is a family. You can’t just disband family, Gramps. You of all people ought to know that.” Laxus turned on his heel and faced Mirajane and her guildmates. “Okay guys, Gramps has gone a bit nuts for the moment. Don’t mind the nonsense he’s spouting,” Laxus said cheerfully (well, as cheerfully as Laxus does anything). Laxus ignored Makarov’s sputtering in the background and pointed at Wendy. “I’ll take over for a bit, just until Gramps is feeling better. You think you can look after him until Porlyusica can check him and give him a clean bill of health?”

Mirajane could feel some weight slipping off her shoulders, her stomach uncoiling from the knots it had woven itself in. Wendy giggled and hugged Carla tighter, nodding happily.

Laxus gave the girl a small smile and turned to Cana, Wakaba, Macao, and Romeo. “We’re going to be rebuilding the guildhall so we’ll need food and drinks. Go get some. Romeo, you’re in charge of making sure they get more than just alcohol.”

Romeo puffed his chest out and grinned. “You got it, boss. I’ll even keeping them from drinking too much.”

Laxus nodded. “Good thinking. Elfman, Gajeel, Pantherlily, you’re in charge of getting lumber.” He eyed the crater, a wry smile pulling at his lips. “Make sure you get lots of it.”

The two men and exceed saluted, smiles growing. Elfman drew himself up again and walked away with a slight spring in his step. Mirajane dashed away a few tears that had escaped, happy to see some of her brother’s vigor restored.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Makarov protested weakly. “You can’t just appoint yourself as guildmaster!”

Laxus rolled his eyes. “I’m not. I’m just watching over the guild until you get your sanity back.” 

Makarov huffed indignantly and Mirajane had to put her hand over her mouth to cover her giggles. Laxus turned to her and Mirajane subconsciously straightened under his gaze. “You think you can organize them into cleaning up this mess?”

Mirajane smiled happily and nodded. “Not a problem.”

Laxus grinned this time. “Good. Come on guys, we’re rebuilding the guild!”

Mirajane hollered with the rest of her guildmates, the deafening cheer ringing through the air. She immediately grabbed some mages nearby her and started dishing out orders and shopping lists, mentally calculating everything they needed and where to get said items. New found energy raced through her veins and Mirajane easily fell into the role as taskmaster. Just as she finished handing out assignments, Laxus came to sit by her, nearly collapsing onto his boulder. He looked a bit ruffled and Mirajane recalled him being glomped and mobbed by various guildmates when he was heading back towards her.

Laxus sighed and Mirajane beamed at him. “Feeling a little overwhelmed, Master?”

Laxus scowled at her. “Don’t call me that, I’m not Gramps. And jeez, when did I become huggable?”

Mirajane laughed airily, happiness bursting in her chest. “You are the new Master, stop selling yourself short. None of us wanted Fairy Tail to disband, it’s home.”

Laxus shot her a disbelieving look. “You lot didn’t actually think it’d disband, did you?”

Mirajane’s smile dimmed. “Why wouldn’t we? Master told us not to bother rebuilding the guild and then told us we were disbanding. It’s hard to stick together when the leader says to go away.”

Laxus rolled his eyes. “Fairy Tail’s too stubborn to ever go anywhere. It’d be reformed in under a month. Seeing how I want free booze and roof over my head when I drink, it was smarter to just rebuild the guild.”

_ Typical Laxus _ , Mirajane thought,  _ refusing to show he cares _ .

Laxus narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re thinking something sweet and mushy about me, aren’t you?”

Mirajane giggled and threw her arms around his shoulders, tightening her hold when he stiffened. “Oh, relax. It’s all good stuff.” She turned her head and kissed his cheek before he could shove her off. “Thank you.” 

Laxus’s cheeks turned a delicate shade of fuschia and he hunched his shoulders. “I’m not doing anything! Now, what’s the new guild going to look like?”

Mirajane’s cheeks were beginning to hurt from all her beaming but, she just couldn’t help herself. Fairy Tail was back in full swing and laughter filled the air once more. 

Life was looking up.


	6. Show Me (Juvana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such a memory lane trip. can u believe i used to write in past tense???? fuckin wild

Juvia sighed from her spot on the guild steps. She leaned back and hugged her knees for balance as she looked up at the stormy sky. Her lips puckered as she tugged on her collar, mentally cursing the muggy air. It was  _ summer  _ for crying out loud, why’d the rain have to follow her here as well?

A crash sounded from behind her, making Juvia jump. A brassy laugh came from behind her and Juvia turned to see Cana close the guild door (more like slam, really) and approach her.

Cana grinned and plopped down next to Juvia. She held out a beer with one hand, a second already pressed against her lips. “Nothing like a cold beer during muggy weather, eh?”

Juvia raised her eyebrows. “You know Juvia doesn’t like beer,” she said but, she took the beer anyways. At least the cold beverage felt nice in her hand. She turned her eyes back to the sky, absurdly offended that the storm clouds were still overhead.

Cana bumped her shoulder against Juvia’s. “What’s the matter Raindrop, don’t like summer?”

Juvia blinked at Cana. “Oh, no! Juvia loves the summer!” Juvia gazed distantly at a point over Cana’s shoulder, a smile tugging at her lips. “The long days, the shining sun, the beach trips…” Juvia grinned cheekily and met Cana’s gaze. “The scramble to eat ice cream before it melts.”

Cana pouted and wagged her finger at Juvia. “Oi, it’s not my fault Wendy distracted me.” She rubbed her thigh with her free hand and scowled slightly. “Damn soft ice cream, it gets everywhere when it melts."

Juvia laughed at the memory. “Juvia remembers you jumping in the pool to wash off the melted ice cream earlier, despite Master’s protests.” Juvia poked Cana’s arm. “Juvia also remembers you splashing her.”

Cana grinned. “And then Natsu and Gray started a huge water fight. Good times.”

Juvia leaned against Cana, ignoring the way their sweaty skin rubbed against each other. “Summer’s nice.”

Cana hummed in agreement. “Not to mention this weather’s perfect.”

Juvia blinked, her ears twitching as thunder roared in the distance. She sat up and turned to Cana. “Seriously?” Juvia asked, her eyebrows rising to her hairline. A raindrop hit her nose and Juvia snapped her gaze upwards and attempted to glare the clouds away. “Rain follows Juvia everywhere. She hates it.” 

Cana was silent. She gently pressed her finger against Juvia’s cheek, tilting her head down so that they were facing each other. “Really? You hate  _ that _ ?” Cana asked, waving her hand towards the street.

Juvia followed it, frowning at the people making mad dashes for cover as the rain grew stronger. The roar of the crowd was quickly replaced with the pound of rain. Juvia's scowl deepened at the deserted street and dull gray buildings and sky, quickly turning back around so that she wasn’t reminded of the familiar childhood scene. “It’s horrible.”

Cana’s brow was drawn and her lips puckered into a scowl. She shook her head and wrapped her arm around Juvia’s shoulders to gently turn her back around. Cana leaned against Juvia’s side and rested her chin on Juvia’s shoulder, Cana’s damp hair tangling with Juvia’s. “Look again Juvia,” she whispered. “Think about the way the rain cools your sticky skin. Look at the way lights shimmer in the distance. Smell the fresh scents, the pollution disappearing for the day.” Cana waved with her hand at the empty street. “Don’t you love the way the wet pavement picks up the lights?”

Juvia frowned, still not sure what Cana was seeing in a barren street. She cocked her head slightly and squinted, gasping when the image suddenly  _ clicked _ .

The street was still empty and the sky was still gloomy but, the colorful shop signs and bright street lamps melted into each other, making the wet pavement glow with a myriad of tangerines, periwinkles, and sunshine yellows. She sucked in another breath and wonderfully mossy and floral scents washed over her. Her clothes began to stick to her, slowly growing heavy with rain, but Juvia sighed in relief as the muggy, sticky air became cool and refreshing. Everything looked cleaner and brighter and Juvia laughed with the rain, delighted with the new scene.

Cana laughed with her, slipping her arms around Juvia’s midriff to hug her. Cana pulled away and Juvia turned to grin at her.

“Thank you, Cana.”

Cana nodded and Juvia eagerly whirled back around, only to blink in confusion at the once again gloomy scene. She squinted and the picture Cana had shown her flickered back into view, the vibrant colors a sharp and glorious contrast to the dark clouds. 

Cana stood up and walked in front of Juvia. Juvia frowned slightly at her newfound discovery being hidden from her and she pouted up at Cana. Cana’s smile looked even brighter as she leaned down, her hand held out to Juvia. “There’s one other thing I forgot to mention.”

Juvia cocked her head to the side and grabbed Cana’s hand. “What?”

Cana pulled her up and laughed. “It’s the best time to dance!”


	7. Apple Cider Kisses (Simza)

A small breeze rustled the bright tree leaves and Erza shuddered as it brushed against her. She rubbed her arms to get rid of the goosebumps, glad she had at least thought to wear pants that day. Another breeze swept by, this time blowing several bright red leaves at her and Erza cursed as they tangled with her hair. She tried to comb her fingers through her long red locks, scowling as the wind just trapped them too. 

Someone laughed to her right. “Fall agrees with you. Even the trees try to match your hair.”

Erza looked over her shoulder and scowled at the approaching figure. “Hah, hah,” she deadpanned, rolling her eyes. “I’d like to see you deal with long hair. I’d have a riot.” She jerked her fingers, yelping when her hair yanked at her scalp. “Damn wind,” she muttered. Her companion chuckled and Erza scowled at him. “I hate you.”

Simon grinned unrepentantly. He held up a steaming cup, holding it so that the delicious smells blew her way. “I brought cider.”

Erza managed to tug her fingers out of her hair and puckered her lips, shivering when the wind blew against her bare neck. Simon handed her the two cups of cider and grabbed the extra sweater dangling off his arm. He put it over Erza’s shoulders and gently started plucking the leaves out of her tangled locks. “If you had let me know, I would have brought a comb too.”

Erza snorted, sipping the warm beverage and Simon soothingly combed through her hair. “Why? I have you, don’t I?”

Simon rolled his eyes and grabbed the two cups when he was finished with her hair so that Erza could fully tug his sweater on. Erza made a grabbing motion for her cider but, Simon held it up and out of the way. He grinned and waved it. Erza jumped on her toes, still unsuccessful, and stuck her tongue out at Simon. “You’re stupidly tall, you know that right?” She wagged her finger playfully. “You’re already in hot water, mister, don’t make it worse,” she said, a grin pulling at her lips.

Simon laughed, his dark eyes dancing. “First I bring you cider, then I let you use my sweater…” Simon shook his head, his warm brown hair rippling in the late afternoon light. “I even help you untangle leaves from your hair and this is how you repay me?” he teased.

Erza laughed and stepped forward, walking her fingers up Simon’s chest. Her grin grew when he rested his elbows on her shoulders to keep her close. “Oh shush,” she said, rising on her tiptoes and grabbing his cheeks to tug him towards her. “You know your sweater looks better on me anyways,” she murmured.

Simon laughed and kissed her, both of their grins still partially in place. It was a little sloppy--he tasted like cider--and Erza felt the delicious warmth spread all throughout her. She shivered.

Simon pulled away with a grin and licked his lips. He unwrapped one arm and used the other to hug her to his side, also dangling the cider in front of her. Erza grinned and grabbed it, wrapping her arm around his waist as well. 

Simon squeezed her shoulders and kissed her forehead. “Shall we go to the music festival now?” he murmured against her hairline. 

Erza pulled away to take a sip of cider and pretended to ponder the question. “I suppose so,” she said in her most put-upon voice, a giggle quickly ruining the image.

Simon chuckled and tugged her forward, holding her close as they walked down the tree lined pathway. Erza admired the red and orange leaves, smiling at their pretty surroundings. She spotted a crunchy leaf a little to her left and tugged Simon over so that she could stomp on it, the leaf giving a satisfying  _ crunch _ . She quickly spotted another a few steps ahead and to the right. She steered/pushed Simon that way and jumped on that leaf as well.

Simon huffed, a half-chuckle coming out as well. “You’re going to step on every crunchy leaf we find, aren’t you?”

Erza grinned up at him. A breeze blew by, making red and golden leaves dance around them. Simon took another sip of cider, his warm eyes never leaving hers. “Yup. No crunchy leaf escapes me.”

Simon just laughed and leaned down to give her another kiss. He pulled away but, Erza stood up on her toes to kiss him again. The wind blew around the two, this time pushing a few strands of her hair into her face and forcing the two to pull apart lest they get hairballs.

Erza scowled and yanked her hair out of her face with her free hand. “I swear, I’m cutting this off the next time I get my hands on scissors. Damn hair.”

Simon chuckled and threaded his free hand through her long locks, somehow managing to capture most of her hair into a makeshift ponytail. He pushed her hair forward slightly and  _ hmm _ ed. “You would look amazing with short hair,” he mused. “But, your long hair gives me an excuse to do this,” he murmured before kissing her again.

Erza hummed and raised her eyebrows when he pulled away. “So, keep the hair and I’ll get kisses?”

Simon snorted. “No, do whatever you’d like with your hair; it’s yours and you’ll look amazing no matter what.” He pressed his forehead against hers, his nose bumping hers lightly. “I’m just going to take every excuse I can to kiss you.”

Erza nudged his nose with hers. “I like the sound of that,” she murmured. She could still taste the apple cider still lingering on his lips.

Simon pulled away too soon. “Are we going to the music festival anytime soon?” he asked, a wry grin stretching along his lips.

Erza stood up on her toes and walked her fingers up to his collar. “Music can wait.” She looked up through her eyelashes and grinned mischievously. “C’mere.” 

(They never quite made it to the music festival.)


	8. Whiteout (NaLuLi)

Lucy edged along the guild door, cracking it open just enough to peek outside. All she could see was white so Lucy poked her head out a bit further, biting down her hiss as the cold nipped at her nose, and furtively checked her surroundings. Nothing disturbed the snow covered landscape and compared to the noise from Fairy Tail behind her, the silence outside almost eerie.

Lucy sighed in relief and slipped out, keeping her back pressed against the guild’s warm doors. She eyed the broken snow forts and crumbled piles of snow left over from the guild’s snowball fight that afternoon. Some of her friends still hadn’t shown up in the guild after the fighting officially stopped and Lucy didn’t want to get soaked with snow again after she had finally just dried off. She was done getting ice shoved down her back for the day, thank you very much.

Lucy darted out of the guild’s doorway and half-jogged down the sidewalk, making sure to keep an eye out for Natsu. She didn’t relax until she was a little ways away from the guild, rolling her shoulders to get rid of the last of her nerves. Looked like she was all clear.

It was more out of instinct than anything when she ducked under an incoming snowball. 

Lucy yelped and whirled around, darting behind a bench so that she could at least have some cover. A light laugh came from her left and Lucy blinked as Lisanna stepped around a tree.

Lisanna laughed again and waved. “Hiya Lucy. Wanna play?”

Lucy eyed the snowball in Lisanna’s hand and started backing away, absurdly offended that it was Lisanna coercing her into another snowball fight. Wasn’t she the sensible one? “Not a chance.” 

“Aww.”

Lucy’s eyes darted away from the snowball to see Lisanna’s wide eyes and pout. She huffed. “I love you and all but there is no way in hell I’m getting snow down my back again.” 

Lisanna’s pout deepened.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “I’m not falling for puppy eyes, stop trying.”

Lisanna’s lips twitched slightly and Lucy froze as the warning bells started ringing in her head. She almost missed the rustling behind her and she yelled as she jumped away from the bench, just in time to see Natsu with an armful of snow flying past her. She ducked Lisanna’s other snowball and crowed as Natsu skidded to a halt beside Lisanna, his brow pinched.

“Dammit.”

Lisanna patted Natsu’s back. “We’ll get her next time.”

Lucy put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow, a smirk twisting her lips. “You guys try to get me cold and wet again and I will kick you out of my apartment for a week.”

Natsu and Lisanna exchanged a look. “You wouldn’t  _ really _ do that to us, would you Lucy?” Natsu asked, his eyes wide.

Lisanna pressed her hand against her cheek and bit her lip. “Yeah, that seems a bit extreme to me.”

Lucy smirked. “You two are so dramatic. Besides,” she drawled, waving her hand towards the setting sun, “it’s getting late and I want a warm bath. If you’re nice, you can join in.”

Natsu grinned. “Tempting.” He raised an eyebrow at Lisanna. “You interested?”

She grinned. “Sounds good to me. Think we should stop Happy?”

Lucy blinked. “Happy?”

Someone giggled above her and Lucy snapped her head up just as a bunch of snow was dumped on her. She yelped as the ice slipped under her collar and down her chest and back, wriggling in an attempt to get the snow out of her clothes. “ _ Happy _ !”

The blue cat shrieked and flew over to Natsu, grabbing the top of his head and hiding behind him (as if that would offer any protection). Natsu and Lisanna’s shoulders were shaking in laughter, completely undeterred by Lucy’s growl. “Lucy’s being mean.”

Lisanna swallowed a giggle and smiled sweetly at Lucy. “That offer for a bath still on the table?”

Lucy gripped her keys, unable to keep what was undoubtedly a dark grin from stretching across her cheeks. Lisanna, Natsu, and Happy abruptly stopped laughing and hesitantly stepped back.

“Luce?”

“Want a bath?” Lucy asked, honey dripping from her voice. She snapped two keys to her fingers, laughing as Lisanna and Natsu blinked in unison before dropping down to scoop up snow as quickly as they could. “I think me and my spirits can get you  _ squeaky clean _ in no time at all.”

Lisanna and Natsu really should’ve known better than to start a war, especially with the girl who had an army at her fingertips.


	9. Rain Woman (Juvana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of those weird AUs inspired that art that i never quite found the story for

It was raining again, the sky a blur of steel gray and the raindrops a staccato beat against the pavement. Cana hummed along to the music of the rain against her umbrella, not minding the humidity making her hair curl against her cheeks or the puddles soaking through her shoes.

The bridge was empty, its usual crowd gone in favor of warm stores and colorful homes. The mist covered scene made Cana smile, knowing she was free to enjoy the clouds and keep them to herself. Cana leaned up against the bridge rail, her back to the rushing river and the dripping rail soaking her hips. She tilted her umbrella as far back as she could without the rain hitting her face so she could smile a hello to the clouds.

“I hope this means you’re having a good day.”

Cana’s words rang over the waters and up to the sky, quickly dying in the silence. Most would find the scene odd, but Cana’s smile never wavered as she stared at the clouds with eager anticipation. 

The clouds slowly started to melt, a small section dripping down. It pooled on the bridge in front of Cana, the misty column twisting as a woman stepped out of it.

Her lips twitched. “Juvia thought that rain was caused by angels weeping?”

Cana raised her eyebrow. “Joy can cause tears. After all, this,” she said, gesturing towards the clouds, “is happy rain.”

Juvia’s form blurred as she drifted closer, mist trailing behind her like a cape and spiraling towards the sky. “What makes you so sure this rain is happy?”

Cana shrugged and licked her lips as Juvia came closer, the back of her neck becoming sticky with the extra humidity. “I just know.”

Juvia laughed, the sound that of a bubbling brook. “You always were too perceptive for your own good.”

Cana smirked, her eyes following Juvia’s form as she drifted back and forth, her gray cloud body blurring and reforming with each pass. “But it meant that I found you, didn’t it?”

Juvia laughed again and she brushed her fingertips over Cana’s cheek, making her curls cling to her skin. “And you’ve done a wonderful job of distracting Juvia since.” Juvia’s smirk slipped into something sadder, her fingers curling against Cana’s cheek.

(It was not lost on Cana that Juvia’s fingers were tracing invisible tears on her cheeks.)

“You know this won’t ever be a normal relationship, right Cana?”

Cana smirked and twisted to press a kiss against Juvia’s palm, licking up the water that was left on her lips. “That was obvious from the start Juvia. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re made of water.”

Juvia gave Cana a flat look and pulled her hand away. “Juvia’s trying to be serious, Cana.”

The rain became louder and the slightest of breezes blew against Cana’s neck, sending ice down her spine.

“Juvia remembers you talking to the clouds. You hadn’t known that Juvia was listening but you still told her about your dreams and wishes. She remembers what you wished for in your relationships and Juvia can’t ever fulfill any of them.”

“I was also fourteen and an idiot back then,” Cana said wryly, her eyebrows creeping towards her hairline. “Whatever nonsense I said about perfect relationships back then is null and void.”

_ “Cana. _ ”

Cana shook her head, idly noting the thunder in the distance. “Juvia, I’m not trying to brush off your concerns. Maybe things will work out, maybe they won’t. But you make me happy right now and that’s what I care about.”

Thunder rumbled overhead and Juvia’s form flickered between hazy mist and solidity. Her brow pinched before her shoulders relaxed and a hesitant smile graced her lips. “You want to try?”

Cana grinned and stepped closer so that she could cup Juvia’s cheek. “Please?”

The thunder grew more insistent, making Juvia’s eyes dart between Cana’s and the sky. “Juvia needs to get back soon but,” she trailed off, her cheek warming beneath Cana’s palm. “May Juvia kiss you?”

Cana’s heart leaped and she tried to bite back her overeager ‘yes!’ 

(From the way Juvia smiled, Cana was sure the Rain Woman had already guessed.)

“I’d love to kiss you.”

Juvia hummed her laugh as she raised herself up to meet Cana’s lips. Cana’s stomach erupted with butterflies as Juvia’s cool lips brushed softly against hers, her hand clenching around the umbrella handle in an attempt to prevent herself from demanding too much too fast.

Juvia pulled away, her eyes lidded as she licked her lips. “Thank you.” Juvia smiled, the expression a tad rueful. “Juvia really needs to go now though.”

Cana has to force herself to stand upright again, her ears burning as she thought about the kiss. “No problem. Not at all. Would love for it to happen again, actually, kisses are wonderful. Maybehopefullysoon?”

Juvia laughed at Cana’s rambling, her hands on Cana’s cheeks as her lower half dissolved into mist and traveled back up to the clouds. “Silly Cana,” she said, lifting one hand to playfully bat the edge of Cana’s umbrella. The built up water rained down, spraying Cana’s cheeks. “Don’t you know raindrops are kisses?”

Cana snorted. “Lies.” She cocked her head at Juvia and narrowed her eyes. “You make it rain just to get my attention, don’t you?”

Juvia’s eyes sparkled mischievously and her grin was sly, giggling as her form wavered and blurred. Cana waved goodbye and snorted as her form dissolved into hazy mist.

“Tease,” she muttered, her grin growing as raindrop somehow flew under her umbrella and splashed against her cheek. Cana leaned back to smile at the clouds, the railing a comforting weight against her back as her eyes carefully traced shapes in the clouds. She winked at a spot a little to her left and two more raindrops wormed under her umbrella to hit her jaw and neck.

_ Raindrops are kisses, huh? _

Cana let her umbrella slip off her shoulder, the rain warm against her skin. Cana smiled, the little raindrops on her lips like feathery kisses. She closed her umbrella and hooked the handle over the railing. Someone else could use it. 

She had a date with the rain.


	10. Absolutely (Gruvia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u believe???? *me* with a gruvia thing????? this is from like 2014, back when i thought fairy tail characters were straight. hog wild

Gray did not like Juvia. Nothing she did ever made sense.

No, seriously,  _ nothing _ made any fucking sense. She blushed and stuttered, randomly fainting and just in general losing it around him. He didn’t get girls in general but where as other girls gave him a headache, she was a fucking migraine.

Even worse, she never shut up.

‘Gray-sama’ this. ‘Gray-sama’ that. And heaven forbid him if he ever ignored her. He nearly drowned the last time she cried.

You know, that was the other thing he never got. Why the hell was she always crying? He knew she was a water mage, but the sheer amount of tears she managed to produce on a daily basis could fix a desert drought.  _ What _ could she  _ possibly  _ be crying about? Surely life wasn’t  _ that _ bad.

Gajeel was the one to finally smack him upside the head and tell him he was breaking her heart or some shit like that. Which still made no sense because yes, he’s awesome, but what the hell did he do to make someone love him so much that they cried every fucking day? 

Besides, wasn’t love supposed to be a good thing? If all she ever did was cry, then he obviously wasn’t her true love.

So he kept ignoring her and she eventually stopped crying so much. Even if she was still weird, at least his worries about drowning decreased.

Time passed and he slowly came to accept that Juvia wasn’t going drop this whole love nonsense and just started getting used to the admirer thing. But then, just as they were walking along the streets (Mirajane sent them grocery shopping, being oddly giddy about it), she tripped and he automatically reached out to catch her. It wasn’t important, just something he would do for anyone (except maybe Natsu).

But, Juvia smiled at him. All teeth and sparkling eyes, cute little dimples flashing on her cheeks to boot. And all he could do was hold her in his arms like an idiot as his breath was knocked out of his lungs and was left gaping like a fish.

Something... _ something _ , he wasn’t sure what, had changed and he could barely get himself together enough to notice she was asking him something, brow creased in concern. He stumbled back, somehow managing to get his feet under him and help her to her feet, and brusquely said some excuse and kept walking to the store. She touched his arm in concern, but he brushed it off because her touch was suddenly electricity and he couldn’t  _ think _ when she did whatever the hell she was doing.

He surreptitiously studied her (or at least hoped he did) as they browsed the aisles, not that he could tell you what groceries they got. There was something different about Juvia and he couldn’t figure it out. It was driving him absolutely nuts, especially with the way everything else seemed different too.

Just as he was about to pass it off as nothing, it happened again. He absentmindedly took the grocery bags, refusing to let her carry them and muttering something about a ‘gentleman’s duty’ when she smiled at him again and bounced away in front of him, squealing.

She also left him standing frozen in the middle of the road because it all made sense suddenly. Nothing had changed. Juvia was still Juvia, that weird girl who really ought to stop obsessing about him.

But he had changed. It wasn’t a sudden change, not really, but he had finally noticed the change that had been happening for years.

He was absolutely, completely head-over-heels fucking in love with Juvia Lockser and her smile.


	11. Not Obvious But Oh So Right (Juvana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this one after the previous chapter is not actually by design
> 
> ..unless......

Juvia and Gray, Gray and Juvia…well, it just makes  _ sense _ in Juvia’s head. 

They’re opposites and yet compliment each other. She’s reserved in physical aspects where he shows off his body without a second thought (literally) but, where Juvia overflows with emotions, he carefully guards his underneath a layer of ice. He’s cool and practical as opposed to her bubbliness and daydreaming. They mirror each other in their reservations and exuberance, a perfect balance in theory.

(Not to mention water and ice magic. Juvia’s certainly not one to ignore cosmic signs like that.)

Juvia sweeps herself up in her fantasies, pushing and pushing her way into his heart. In hindsight, she should’ve let him open up to her and he shouldn’t have led her on like he did but, it worked out alright in the end. Despite some bumps, they start to date and everyone marvels over their perfect fit.

But for Juvia, the hypothetical was so much more than the reality.

Gray isn’t transformed into a dashing prince who sweeps her off her feet. Hell, he’s awkward and unsure when it comes to dating, just letting her take the reigns for, well, just about everything. It isn’t... _ bad _ per se and certainly not his fault but sometimes, Juvia wants to be treated like a princess and Gray never seems to think of it.

She realizes too many things fell flat, once Juvia stops to think about it. Their chemistry isn’t bad but, it never transforms into romance. Dates are forced, living together as a couple is awkward, their passion channeled into anything but their relationship.

(Not to mention Juvia’s knows she’s not supposed to be  _ bored _ when kissing Gray. It was such a pity when her initial enthusiasm dwindled and she became aware of how awkward kissing him was.)

They break up eventually, Juvia a little lost now that the relationship she devoted years to gone. In a way, Juvia’s a little relieved (much less tension and panic around Gray now) but still, it’s  _ years _ of work wasted-- _ what the hell does she do now _ ?

Cana eventually comes banging on her door, loudly proclaiming it’s her mission to get Juvia out of her funk. Due to Juvia’s reluctance, Cana just hangs around her apartment, doing her best to make Juvia laugh (and succeeding more often than not). Cana keeps coming around day after day and she slowly coaxes Juvia into a girls’ night out. 

And then another one. And another one.

Weeks pass and Juvia realizes with a start that she’s devoting her time to herself and her friends rather than moping over a past relationship or one guy. She cheerfully chucks all her Gray paraphernalia out her window (she couldn’t quite bring herself to dump it all during their relationship) and spends a weekend redecorating with Cana and Lucy, the three of them laughing and occasionally dragging in other girls as they got paint and wallpaper over everything.

Juvia hadn’t realized how much her obsession with Gray had overrun her life but now that she chooses herself and her friends over fantasies, she couldn’t be happier.

She looks around the table, the guild crowd roaring around her ears, and Juvia’s never been so content. Cana wraps an arm around her shoulders in a half hug, toasting to something or another as their friends hoot and holler, and Juvia smiles as she thinks back to a few weeks ago (though it feels more like years, how bizarre) to when Cana came banging on her door just to make sure she was doing okay. Juvia’s lips curl as she thinks about her wonderful new memories, Cana at the core of them, and the warmth in her chest makes her feel as though she’s ready to burst.

Cana cheers with their friends one more time and gulps down some beer. She smacks her lips and winks at Juvia. “What’s up Raindrop? Enjoying the view?”

Cana’s eyes sparkle and her eyebrows wriggle suggestively. Juvia flushes as everyone laughs around them but Cana doesn’t join in, tightening her arm around Juvia’s shoulders and lowering her mouth to Juvia’s ear. “Sorry Raindrop, I meant that as a joke.”

Juvia’s lips press together as she tries to avoid smiling too widely. She cups Cana’s cheeks, cocking her head to the side as she raises herself onto her toes.

“May Juvia kiss you?”

Cana’s eyes widen and she barely finishes nodding before Juvia pulls her in for a kiss. Cana’s arm around her shoulders tighten and her other snakes around Juvia’s waist, Juvia gasping as the kiss becomes hungry and desperate. And Juvia knows her head isn’t spinning from the beer she’s been sipping all afternoon.

Maybe there were more ‘obvious’ choices for Juvia out there but  _ this _ is where Juvia knows she belongs.


	12. Guardian Angel (Juvana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: Bacchus is mentioned. only mentioned, but he like...exists

Cana twitched as her head started pounding. Her brow furrowed as she blinked against too bright light and she groaned as the pounding increased. She grunted and turned onto her side to better bury her face into her pillow. Fingers combed through her hair and someone gently started humming. It was soothing and gentle enough that the pounding receded enough for Cana to snuggle her pillow with a smile. She hated waking up with hangovers. The fingers massaged the back of her head and Cana relaxed into her pillow, glad she had somehow made it back to her apartment despite blacking out last night.

Wait.

Cana snapped awake and threw herself off the person's lap. She groaned as her headache slammed back into her full force and the light blinded her. She squeezed her eyes together and tried not to wince when the person laughed.

"Juvia's glad you're finally awake."

Cana sputtered, grimacing at the fuzzy taste in her mouth. Juvia kneeled down in front of her, mercifully blocking the light, and Cana groaned as she fell forward and rested her head on Juvia's shoulder. Juvia chuckled again and Cana mumbled happily when Juvia started massaging her head again.

"What did you say?"

Cana twisted her head, smiling as her nose pressed into Juvia's soft neck. "I asked how you got into my apartment."

Juvia's fingers paused briefly. "Um, Cana, Juvia isn't in your apartment."

Cana frowned, her eyes still shut tight. "I broke into yours?" Cana tried to peer up at Juvia but the light was too bright. She hissed and twisted so that Juvia was blocking the light again. "Shit, sorry."

Juvia laughed nervously. "Um, no, it's not that. You're not in Juvia's apartment."

Cana grunted.

"You and Juvia are in jail."

Cana's eyes snapped open and she pulled away to gape at Juvia, despite the too bright light. Juvia mercifully shifted so that she was facing the light and Cana wasn't. Cana gaped and tried to work through the pounding in her head.

"We're...we're in  _ jail _ ?"

Juvia twirled a lock of hair and bit her lip. "Yup."

Cana blinked. " _ You _ are in  _ jail _ ?" She winced at her shriek.

Juvia grinned weakly. "Last night got a tad out of hand."

The pounding grew louder and Cana groaned as she dropped her head into her hands. "But how the hell did you of all people get tossed in here with me?" She peered out accusingly at Juvia. "You're too sweet and good for this."

Juvia pressed her lips together as she looked away and twirled her hair tighter.

Cana frowned. "Juvia…"

"Juvia...Juvia started a bar fight."

"You  _ what _ ?" Cana flinched and she clutched her head. "Ow, ow, ow."

Two other hands gently cradled her head and Cana sighed as Juvia pulled her head down so that she could rest against her. Juvia's cool fingers brushed over her forehead and Cana felt her take a deep breath. "Do you remember challenging  _ Bacchus  _ to another drinking contest?"

Cana frowned at the venom in Juvia's voice but just nodded.

Juvia took a deep breath. "Remember Mira and Erza kicking him out of Fairy Tail before you could start and you dragging Juvia across town to be the referee?"

Cana nodded again.

Juvia blew her breath out with a hiss. "Well, you blacked out before the  _ ass  _ could and he decided he should get a  _ trophy. _ "

Cana grunted. "So? He's done it before."

" _ That's no excuse _ !"

Cana yelped and covered her ears.

Juvia relaxed and cradled Cana's head again. "Sorry. It just makes Juvia so  _ mad _ ." Her fingers dug into Cana's head slightly. "What an  _ asshole _ , thinking he can just strip Juvia's friend in front of her when she's drunk,  _ hah _ , Juvia showed him just what she thought of him, the stupid, arrogant  _ pig _ -"

"Juvia," Cana grunted. "You're boiling."

"Eh?" Juvia trailed off, finally noticing the steam coming off her. " _ Shit, sorry _ !"

"Ow!" Cana pressed her hands over her ears and hissed as her skull squeezed her brain. "Ow, ow, owowowow-"

Juvia hugged Cana, her skin back to it's normally cool temperature. "Sorry," she whispered.

Cana groaned, letting her hands slip off her ears and slide around Juvia's waist. "Why do you care?" she muttered.

Juvia squeezed Cana's shoulders. "Why wouldn't she? You're one of Juvia's precious friends."

Cana frowned. "You didn't care when he did it during the Grand Magic Games."

Juvia snorted. "Juvia did!" Her hands tightened on Cana's shoulders. "Macao, Wakaba, and Erza just happened to get to him first." Her hands started warming up. "And he's just gotten  _ worse _ , that god damn  _ moron _ , asking Juvia if she wanted to help, oh, he was  _ so _ surprised-"

Cana peered up at Juvia beneath her bangs. "What did you do?"

Juvia stopped, pausing before she looked away and puffed out her cheeks. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Cana lifted her head off Juvia's shoulder and grinned. She nudged Juvia's neck with her nose. "What did you  _ do _ ?"

Juvia pressed her lips together and shook her head, her hair tickling Cana's cheeks.

"Juviiaaaaa…"

Juvia huffed. "Juvia put him in a waterlock using his beer," she muttered sullenly. "And she threw him out of the bar when she finally let him go to breathe."

Cana blinked, a warm, fuzzy feeling blooming in her chest. She grinned, her arms tightening around Juvia's waist. "Let me guess, he pressed assault and battery charges?"

Juvia huffed. "The police claim Juvia was 'overreacting'," she said, waving her hands and rolling her eyes, "so they didn't really want to hear Juvia's side of the story. They took you with them because you were half-naked and passed out drunk." Juvia pursued her lips. "Well, that and the fact that Juvia refused to leave you alone in that bar with the  _ creep _ -"

Cana laughed, cutting Juvia's tirade off. "My own guardian angel," she murmured, resting her head in the crook of Juvia's neck. "Don't go chasing after Bacchus until I get a crack at him too, m'kay?"

Juvia pouted. "Fine."

Cana laughed again, her headache receding enough that she began to drift off.

Juvia sighed and shook Cana's shoulder. "Cana, you and Juvia were just in for the night. The police said we could leave after you woke up."

Cana frowned, hugging Juvia's waist as she curled up against her. "Don't wanna."

Juvia laughed (Cana could practically feel her rolling her eyes). "Fine, Juvia will take you home after you wake up again."

Cana nodded happily, the warmth in her chest spreading when Juvia hugged her closer. "Juvia," she murmured.

Juvia hummed.

"Thank you," Cana whispered.

Juvia dropped her cheek on top of Cana's head. "Of course," she murmured, right before Cana fell asleep.

And despite the hard floor, too bright light, and pounding head, Cana couldn't think of anything more blissful than sleeping in Juvia's arms.


	13. Missed You (Juvana)

It was completely irrational to be feeling this way. Totally ridiculous. Cana will be getting back soon and she was only gone for a few days anyways so really, Juvia had no business missing her this much but when would she get to see her again?

Juvia drummed her fingers on her table, lips pressed together as she watched her clock and willed the minute hand to move faster. 

“Stop it,” she muttered to herself, clenching her fists to stop her mindless drumming. “It hasn’t been that long. Juvia shouldn’t miss Cana this much.” Juvia took a deep breath, forcing her focus away from her clock. “Juvia will see her soon enough, stop it.”

Juvia blew her breath out in agitation, barely registering the way she was biting her lip. It was absolutely ridiculous to miss Cana this much just after a few days. No matter how much Juvia liked waking up to Cana’s crooked smiles, or how she liked to steal Cana’s t-shirts for the smoky but fruity scent, or how she loved Cana’s hugs…especially how they made her feel safe and warm...

Juvia blinked when she realized she got distracted daydreaming, groaning as she slumped forward and her eyes darted back to her clock.  _ When Cana gets here, Juvia’s tackling her to the couch and not letting go for an hour _ . Juvia pursed her lips, a grin tugging at her lips as she pictured the scene.

Juvia nodded.  _ Juvia hopes Cana wouldn’t mind that happening. _

Her lock rattled, snapping Juvia out of her musings. Juvia jumped up, accidentally knocking her chair over. But, Juvia paid it no mind as she raced out of her kitchen and around the corner.

Cana was shaking out her coat, her back towards Juvia as she tried (and failed) to shake most of the water off outside.

“Cana!”

Cana started, her head snapping around. A crooked grin stretched along her lips, her eyes crinkling. “Hey Juvia, what’s up?”

Juvia paused, her stomach knotting itself and her heart racing. Cana’s smile slipped off her face, her brow pinching in worry as she tugged her wet bangs away from her face. Juvia blinked before she started to walk forward, suddenly running as her emotions caught up to her.

Cana barely managed to kick the door shut by the time Juvia crashed into her. Cana laughed, wrapping her arm around Juvia’s waist and cupping the back of Juvia’s head as she leaned down. Juvia’s hands slid up Cana’s arms and around the back of Cana’s neck as she raised herself onto her toes and eagerly kissed Cana. Cana moaned against Juvia’s lips and Juvia distantly wondered if they could stay like this forever, her fingers tangled in Cana’s wet locks and Cana’s fingers curled against her cheek.

Cana pulled away, chuckling at Juvia’s small whine as she pressed their foreheads together. Juvia gulped at Cana’s half-lidded eyes, heat building in her stomach.

“I missed you,” Cana murmured.

“Juvia missed you too.” Juvia bit her lip and grinned, her fingers curling in anticipation. “In fact, Juvia thinks you should stick by her side for the next ten hours. At least.”

Cana snorted and started walking forwards, carefully guiding Juvia to their bedroom. Her eyes twinkled with mischief and she playfully bumped her nose against Juvia’s.

“I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically set in the universe of [finding adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483185), which is much better written than this


	14. Late Night (Juvana)

Cana scrunched her hair as she wandered into the bedroom. Juvia was propped up against the headboard, a neat pile of papers by her side and a couple in her lap. Juvia was so absorbed in her work that Cana hadn’t realized Juvia had noticed her until the woman briefly smiled at her before turning back to grading papers. 

Cana frowned. "Working late  _ again _ ?"

Juvia didn’t look up as she nodded and nibbled the end of her red pen absently, a few strands of hair falling out of her messy bun to curl around her cheeks. "You know what the end of semesters are like."

Cana grabbed her brush and turned to the mirror sitting on her dresser. "Yeah but, you grade an awful lot of pagers for being a science teacher." Cana winced when the brush snagged on a knot, barely catching Juvia’s sharp look.

"Intro fluids professor. And these are reports."

Cana just  _ hmm _ ed and dragged the brush through her hair again. She hummed as she brushed her hair, eyeing Juvia in her mirror with a gentle smile. She squeezed her now untangled hair again to get some more water out before walking over and flopping down on the bed and leaning against Juvia. 

Juvia yelped as her stack of papers started to slide. "Cana!" She scolded as she slammed her hand down on the reports. She turned to Cana and frowned, tugging on a strand of Cana's hair. "You're going to get Juvia's pajamas wet."

Cana smirked and turned in to press a kiss against Juvia's bare collarbone. "Well..." she trailed off, tilting her head up and wiggling her eyebrows. Juvia snorted and Cana leaned up to kiss her. 

Juvia blocked her with the reports she was grading. "Cana, Juvia's busy. And you're crushing her students' reports."

Cana whined and dropped her forehead onto Juvia's shoulder, pouting. "But Juvia..."

Juvia laughed and reached up to comb her fingers through Cana's hair. "Sorry Cana but, Juvia really can't do anything else tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Juvia turned her head and rolled her shoulder gently. "And you really need to get off those reports."

Cana sighed into Juvia's shoulder. "Fine." Cana sat up and nudged Juvia's leg. "Move up a bit."

Juvia cocked her head but acquiesced to Cana's request. "Why?"

Cana scooted behind Juvia and put her legs on either side of her. She wrapped an arm around Juvia's waist and tugged her back. "You looked uncomfortable sitting against the headboard. I'm comfier."

Juvia snorted and snuggled against Cana. "You just want to cuddle with Juvia."

Cana buried her nose in Juvia's hair, delighting in the light fruity scent. She nodded and chuckled softly. "Guilty as charged. I still bet it's more comfortable."

Juvia didn't say anything but, she put her hand on Cana's thigh and started rubbing circles with her thumb as she went back to her grading. Cana started humming softly, the gentle notes mixing in with the loud rain pounding their roof, and Juvia sighed contentedly as she melted into Cana's arms. Cana felt her eyes slide shut as her head drooped and fell against Juvia's shoulder. Juvia picked up Cana's humming and Cana smiled. 

Just before she completely drifted off, Cana could have sworn she heard Juvia mutter, "Damn reports."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also technically written in the universe of [finding adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483185), which is still better writing


End file.
